


After Case Ritual

by SherlockedWitch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedWitch/pseuds/SherlockedWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had only just walked through the door after finishing a case, but John can't control himself. He needs Sherlock. Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Case Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's rather short, but I hope you enjoy it never the less!

They had walked through the door of the flat no less than five seconds ago. Sherlock’s mind was filled with thoughts of the freshly finished case. The chasing, the clues, the capture; it was all playing back in his head like an exciting movie and then suddenly-

John.

The doctor had launched his shorter body at the detective, pressing him up against the wall. John pressed his lips to Sherlock’s hungrily, his hands tearing at the younger man’s coat in effort to get it off.  All thoughts off the case instantly stopped for Sherlock, his mind only focusing on the feel of John’s warm body pressed against his, and his soft lips colliding with his own. This was unexpected, it had caught Sherlock off guard; it was quite a surprise, but it was most definitely a pleasant one.

Sherlock moaned, feeling John’s clothed prick grind up against him. He pushed his arms up under John’s shirt, his hands running over the other man’s slightly sweaty skin as John moved his hands down and began to undo Sherlock’s trousers. Sherlock sucked and bit passionately at John’s lower lip as the doctor moaned in pleased response, pulling the detective’s zip down.

Sherlock’s hands ran over John’s ribs, before he moved them down to his trousers and began to undo them in return. John pulled his mouth from Sherlock’s, only to bring it down to the man’s collarbone, biting rather hard. Sherlock groaned, the mix of pain and pleasure hardening his cock even further. John pulled at Sherlock’s trousers and pants until they were down far enough for him to free his cock, gripping it immediately.

“John,” Sherlock moaned huskily as the doctor began moving his hand up and down, sending a pleasure filled shiver down Sherlock’s spine. Sherlock’s breathing quickened, and he shoved his lips back onto John’s. He freed John’s throbbing prick, his thin, white fingers wrapping around it and beginning to pump, in unison with his lover.

“Yes, Sherlock,” John panted breathlessly, his voice muffled in the kiss.  He gripped Sherlock’s arm with his free hand, continuing to move his hand in alternating speed around the detectives cock. Whatever thoughts Sherlock had previously had didn’t matter anymore, as they were long forgotten. All that matter was John. The heat of his body, the feel of his skin, the taste of his tongue flicking against his own; that was the only thing in the world that mattered.

Sherlock moaned again, feeling his balls clench as John kept pumping in just the right way. “J-John. I’m c-close,” He whispered, gripping onto John’s shirt.  John moaned, pumping faster. It was enough to send Sherlock over the edge, and he pulled John into a sloppy kiss, biting down on the shorter man’s lip hard enough to draw blood as his orgasm shook through his body. Sherlock moaned quietly, breathing heavily.

Sherlock’s orgasm had the effect of sending John over the edge as well, as he felt Sherlock’s hand tremble for a split second against his throbbing cock.

“Fuck- Sherlock,” John groaned loudly, pressing his forehead against Sherlock’s as he came. He collapsed onto the taller man when it was over, panting. Sherlock leaned heavily against the wall, his arms wrapping around John. They leaned in this position for a moment, John listening to Sherlock’s erratic heartbeat and their heavy breathing. Sherlock glanced down at John, a grin spreading across his face.

“That was…unexpected.” He commented, though with approval. 

John grinned back. “I couldn’t resist. You, still sweaty from the chase and all excited from the capture..”

“Perhaps we should do this more often.” Sherlock laughed.

“You know, I think we shall. Make it a bit of an after case ritual. What do you say?” John looked up at the other man.

“When’s the next case?”

 

 

 


End file.
